Of Ice Cream
by 0WolfMoon0
Summary: Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall have been very good friends since they worked at the Ministry together after Minerva graduated from Hogwarts. When tragedy strikes, a little reflection had Minerva blaming herself.


QLFC Round 8 and Houses Round 6

Using the headcannon of Chaser 2 (NeverlandFound) of the Catapults "Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall have been very good friends since they worked at the Ministry together after Minerva graduated from Hogwarts."

Keeper, Kenmare Kestrels

Due to this headcannon, this fic will probably be considered AU since Amelia is the younger of the two…

Of House Ravenclaw, a themed piece (proud vs disappointed), using prompt heart to heart

having 1299 words.

Minerva sat down at the table in the Leaky Cauldron with a newspaper in one hand, steaming mug in the other, and her hat low over her face. It was summer holidays, meaning Minerva got to enjoy a cup of hot tea before the students came through on their way to the Alley. She'd left her job at the Ministry all those years ago with her mind full of thoughts of having the summers off, though being involved with Albus Dumbledore meant she hardly got these breaks.

 _No such thing as a break_ , she thought as she did a quick surveillance of the room. Before the chaos of Voldemort, she could just sit and enjoy her tea during the summer. In fact, before the chaos she would have rather sat at Fortescue's, chatting with her dear friend Amelia Bones as the other woman ate heaping bowls of ice cream in amounts that made passerby stare. Now, even her morning cup of tea before undoubtedly being called in for Order work. Sighing, Minerva finally flipped open her paper.

 _July 14, 1996, a hopefully unremarkable day,_ she thought. _Too many remarkable days lately, after the chaos Potter and his friends caused at the Ministry earlier this year._

Lifting her mug to her lips, Minerva froze right before she drank. How she'd missed the headline, she would never know, but it was a miracle that her drink didn't fall into her lap. **Amelia Bones Found Murdered at Her Home.** Minerva quickly set down her mug, clutching the paper as she devoured the article with a few solitary tears making their trek down her cheeks.

 **Current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones was found murdered in the library of her country home early this morning. Investigators on the scene are calling it a "bloody warzone," and there is speculation that You-Know-Who himself was present due to the extent of the destruction. Madame Bones is known for…**

Having gotten the information from the article that she needed, Minerva set down her paper and wiped away her tears. Amelia would have chastised her for the tears. _Oh Amelia…_ Minerva thought of her dear friend. _Why didn't I tell you to be more careful last time that we spoke?_

Forgetting the purpose of her tea, Minerva stared into the cup and remembered the last time she saw her dear friend face-to-face. Had it really been years? All of the letters back and forth, yet the last time they'd spoken had been right before Amelia's promotion, seven years prior. Thinking back to it, Minerva felt very different than she had that day. That conversation had once been a point of self-pride, but now she was disappointed that her advice hadn't been different.

XOXOXOXOX

Minerva had gotten there early, like she usually did, and scoped out a table. Fortescue's in late June wasn't nearly as bad as July or August when the school children came through, but it was always good to secure one's table early. Waving to the elderly man who ran the place, Minerva smiled as he started scooping. Everyone regular in the area knew that is Minerva McGonagall arrived at the ice cream shop, Amelia Bones was a certainty as well.

Sure enough, right on time five minutes after Minerva arrived, Amelia rushed through the gate and plopped down. Florean bustled over immediately with two bowls of ice cream and a cup of hot tea. He placed the ice creams in front of Amelia, and handed the tea to Minerva with a bow.

"Why the big rush, Amelia? Normally you try to keep composed if your mouth isn't stuffed with ice cream," Minerva joked before sipping her tea. Amelia laughed.

"I was in no more of a rush than usual, but I'm afraid I do need a little more advice than banter today Minnie…" Amelia replied, defiantly plopping her spoon into her mouth. Minerva hid her giggles behind her tea as Amelia made the most unflattering sounds as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth.

"If you need advice, it's best to ask with a voice that isn't obscured with ice cream," Minerva jibed again. Amelia rolled her eyes before turning serious. Minerva wasn't sure whether the woman was joking and just asking about boys again (like she was wont to do). That is, she wasn't sure until Amelia pushed aside her second bowl to look Minerva in the eyes.

"What motivated you to accept the job offer from Professor Dumbledore to teach at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked pointedly. A little surprised, Minerva set down her cup.

"Other than having the summers off to do as I please?" she joked with her friend. Amelia laughed, shaking her head at Minerva.

"You know what I mean! I could've sworn we were going to share an office forever with how you acted on the job. Never was I more surprised than when you told me you were leaving."

"I was never cut out for Ministry work and you know it," Minerva shot back with a smile, before turning serious in her true response. "You were cut out for the Ministry. Still are, in fact. You take pride in the work that you do there and enjoy it while you do it. It's the right place for you. Going back to Hogwarts to teach was always a dream of mine, so I pursued it."

Pulling the ice cream back to herself, Amelia looked thoughtful as she scooped more ice cream into her mouth. Minerva grew less worried, as this was behavior she expected. Endless bowls of ice cream, that was her friend. Not this woman who made quick observations of her own friend.

"What if, hypothetically, I also wanted to pursue more? Do you think I would still be cut out for it?" Amelia asked around her spoonful. Minerva sipped her tea and gave her friend a dubious look.

"If anyone can achieve whatever they want in life, it's you. They were already calling you Madame Bones by the time I joined the Ministry, and I was three years behind you," Minerva replied truthfully.

"Don't flatter me, Minerva," Amelia laughed. Then her face got serious again. Minerva was beyond confused by the roller coaster of emotions she was going through. "I've been offered the position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's a straight shot into the public eye, but also a way to get more things done than I think the department capable."

"Do you want it?" Minerva asked solemnly. Amelia nodded her head vigorously.

"But I'm scared."

"Silly woman, that means you've already made up your mind. If it wasn't scary, it wouldn't be the challenge that you have always desired," Minerva smiled at her friend.

Amelia returned the smile, quickly finishing her bowl of ice cream and jumping up. "I'm going to go accept the offer immediately!" she announced. Minerva laughed quietly at her friend's antics. The woman left a couple of sickles on the table for her ice cream, hugged Minerva in her chair, and bounced away.

XOXOXOXOX

Minerva always used to feel so proud of that moment. Proud of her friend for accomplishing so much at her own urging, proud of herself for giving sound advice, proud to have been there that day to see it all unfold. Now though, reading the headline and story about the woman with the target on her back, Minerva felt nothing but disappointment at herself. If it weren't for her urging, Amelia could be safe.

 _These are the things I must live with as a survivor,_ Minerva thought gravely. She quickly drank the now-cold tea before leaving the shop. She walked to Fortescue's, the very place she said she wouldn't go to alone, and ordered a chocolate sundae.


End file.
